Shadows Wolfbane
by Fereldan-Wolf-1324
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood is gone forever. But a survivor has emerged from the ashes. Justice may be done, but other things unfold as Seraphina goes to the Dragonborn, joining him in order for redemption. But, along the way, connections between them runs deeper than ever thought possible. Will the accept of what comes to them, or will differences separate them? (ON HOLD - FOR AWHILE)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Turdas, 20th of Sun's Height, 4E 203 / The Bannered Mare in Whiterun / 10:27 AM_**

Sun's Rest. A time to relax from work, prayer, and commerce. It was a beautiful day in the city. Many adults were at the tavern, kids were playing in the streets under the supervision of the city guards as well as their parents, and a nice "mini-festival" of games and fun times were in place. But this day was a mourning for Seraphina Wolfbane.

She was an assassin, but she feels defeated as she sips from her tankard. Her 17th summer has just passed twelve days previous, but she didn't bother trying to celebrate it. _It's been already 48 moons,_ she thought to herself. _Yet, it feels like yesterday..._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Loredas, 28th of Second Seed, 4E 203  Arriving at the Old Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary near Falkreath / 9:45 AM**_

_I have been deceived! How could I not know that I served that Potage le Magnifique to one who disguised himself as Emperor Tidus Mede II? I dress up as the Gourmet, slipped Jarrin Root into that meal, and the target was a decoy!? How did I not foresee this?_

_After getting rid of some guards in Castle Dour at Solitude, I run outsite the city and quickly hop onto Shadowmere's back and we escape them, taking the main road as well as little side tracks to Falkreath Hold. After five long exhausting hours, we arrive close to the Sanctuary, but I hear something._

_I stop the horse and dismount. Commander Maro... He sent the Penitus Oculatus to destroy us! Who sent the word out?! Dammit! Even the Imperials showed up!_

_Damn them all to the Void! Instead of unsheathing my weapons, I close my eyes and focus on awakening my wolf blood. I let the beast take over and I turn into a large white wolf, not like the traditional lycanthropes around here. I remove my weapon sheathe and hide it before persuading those who were ransacking and destroying my home._

_I bark, revealing my canines and bite into a soldier's neck with my mouth, killing him in the spot. The next one swings his Imperial Sword at me, but I easily dodge it and lunged at him, killing him as well. I sniff around for more intruders, but none reached me outside as I rush inside._

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't prepared of what was behind the Black Door. Smoke was starting to fill my lungs, as the blazing heat ruffled my fur and light of orange flames was glowing before my very eyes. I see two soldiers and I quickly kill them.<em>

_I turn back into my human form, but I remove the hood and face veil of my Shrouded Armor to try to breathe better and I pick up the Imperial Sword from one dead Penitus soldier. Dripping with fresh blood I head into the dining room. The old family wooden table has been set ablaze, with food and tankards all gone._

_I squinted to see Nazir, fighting someone and I rush to his side. We finish off the remaining soldiers, but he backs away and sees me. He gasps in surprise, his brown eyes I notice filled with tears. "Sera! I thought you were dead!"_

_"There's no time to worry about me! We need to find survivors and get out of here!"_

_He nodded and clings to his Schimitar Sword tightly, following me up the stairs. A little girl was crouching in the corner. "Come on Babette!" Nazir calls to her and she rushes to him._

_"Get her to safety!" I cover my mouth, coughing as I feel the smoke and fatigue from the heat catching up with me, making me slow down abit._

_"Sera, don-!" He was cut off as stone, dust and rubble fell to the ground breaking tables and leaving nothing but debris. We were separated. "We need to leave! _**NOW!**_"_

_"Just go without me! I have to look for Mother and Father!" I cough and ignore his protests as I head to the chapel where the Night Mother's coffin was, untouched by everything that's happened here. I couldn't tell but I felt a pull to it, like something...or someone was calling to me._

_I get inside the coffin and I slowly drift off to sleep, not hearing more stone and debris fall onto what I once called home._

* * *

><p><em>It seemed like centuries before I woke up to Nazir. "She's awake..."<em>

_I groaned as I slowly open my eyes. Babette carefully gives me a sip of water and I coughed, able to breathe. I look around. The fires were gone and smoke has dissipated, but all around, was nothing but ash and strongly reeked of death._

_The small waterfall and pond had mostly dried up with its plants surrounding it reduced to nothingness. The Brotherhood banner was ripped, dead Penitus Oculatus soldiers littered the floors, the ceiling of the grotto and cave have collapsed, and burnt bodies of our Family was sorted by the water._

_Tears flowed down my cheeks. Festus had been pinned with poisoned arrows; Gabriella was burned alive; Veezara slashed up and died from blood loss; Lis, our Frostbite Spider, burned. My Family... Those I've grown to love... May Sithis forever protect them in the Void._

_The Night Mother's coffin survived and Cicero... I messed him up for attacking Veezara and lunged at Father several weeks ago. Babette, Nazir, and I are the only ones left._

_'Go find Astrid, child.' An elderly, soft woman's voice told me in my head. I realized that it was the Night Mother speaking to me._

_I get up quickly and stumbled abit. Nazir held me close for abit. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy."_

_I gently shrugged him off me and walk up the stairs and head to what was once my mother's room. What I saw before me...it made my heart shatter and more tears stream down my face._

_My parents, surrounded by dimly lit candles, were on the floor. They were holding each other's hands and burned to the core, beyond recognition in some parts of their bodies. I fall onto my knees and a lump formed in my throat. Mother looked at me, but my father's still body let me know that he already passed on into the Void. "My dearest daughter... I'm so sorry..."_

_Her hand weakly reaches up to touch my cheek and I held it gently. "M-Mother... Father... Wh-Why?"_

_"Shhh... No need to mourn for me..." She coughed. Her once fluid, stern voice was now filled with sadness and was very weak. "I...I have betrayed our Family...to Commander Maro... H-He promised to leave us alone... I thought it was best...t-to keep us safe... To keep _**you**_ safe.."_

_I choke on more tears. I was furious at her betraying me and everyone, but to ensure our safety, I can't be upset with her. I leaned down towards her and her cough broke my heart once more. "The mistake I made...is unforgiveable and the Dread Lord Sithis shall judge me accordingly." She coughed more. "I don't...have much time left. Seraphina...th-there's still a chance.. The Dark Brotherhood can be rebuilt.. We can start again..I am the Black Sacrament... My daughter... _**YOU**_ are to lead this Family to glory.."_

_I gulped. Leading was what Father taught me, but at only sixteen summers of age, I know I'm not ready. I could hear the footsteps of Nazir and Babette approaching, but they stayed back. "M-Mom...I-I can't..."_

_Mother turned my face to look into her dark eyes, giving me the pleading look. "P-Please... Let me find redemption in the Void... Arnbjorn and I shall find each other once more... T-Take my Blade of Woe and send me to be judged by Lord Sithis... Make me proud..."_

_Against my will, I picked up the dreadful dagger and she aimed it at her heart. I place my hand on top of hers, as we look at each other. "Whatever I...have left now is yours... I love you, my little Rina..."_

_I cherished her words as I finally drove the dagger into her heart. She choked on her blood as the light quickly faded from her eyes. "Th-Thank you..." _

_I clutched the dagger tightly and let the tears fall uncontrollably. Nazir holds me close, rubbing my back. "I...I killed her..."_

_"It had to be done... There was nothing we could do. Babette, find some supplies and let's go. We're moving to the new Sanctuary in Dawnstar."_

_I pull away from him and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. I take a few deep breaths and stand up. I take the Blade of Woe and head towards the exit._

_After that dreadful day, I - with Nazir, Babette, and the Night Mother's coffin - got to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and settled in nicely._

_Over the past few weeks afterwards, I actually went aboard the Katariah and killed the **REAL** Emperor Titus Mede II as well as Commander Maro on the Solitude docks. I also got in touch with Delvin Mallory, a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften and long-time friend of Mother's, and helped renovate the new Sanctuary. I also got paid handsomely from the Emperor's murder, thanks to information from Amaund Motierre. I also killed him because he betrayed me as well._

_But now, I dunno what to do next... Now, my new life begins..._

* * *

><p>Seraphina sighs and heads to the room she paid Hulda to rest for the night. She bathes in the private outdoor showers and then returns to her room in her nightgown. Looking into the mirror, she stared at her reflection.<p>

Light, but noticeable dark circles were under her eyes. Her silver-blonde hair, with a nicely done braid on the left side of her head, showed off her Nordic heritage. But the deep-blue eyes that were ringed with a sparkling gold were considered strange by many. Was it because her wolf's blood? She couldn't tell for sure.

A scar was on her collarbone and the intricate, pure-white gown hugged her body nicely with a gold waistband around it. An Amulet of Talos was around her neck, showing her loyalty to the Stormcloaks under Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm. A black, tribal dragon-winged wolf tattoo was on her chest as she started brushing out her hair.

Closing the door and listening to the bard Mikael playing the lute, Seraphina finally lays down on the bed, pulls the fur blankets over her body and slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~Author's Note~~<strong>

**This is kind of an epilogue/first chapter in one submission. Writing this took FOREVER! Like 3-4 hours. Between the character names, reading my legendary edition of the Skyrim game guide to find ideas, and other personal stuff - this took ages, but turned out better than when I first gave this a try.**

**Everything except the OC Seraphina Wolfbane (and others in the next chapter) belong to Bethesda, who I thank for making an epic RPG that will forever stay in my PS3 game collection.**

**As you may have noticed, the Dark Brotherhood quests (very last part of _To Kill an Empire_, _Death Incarnate_, and mentions of _Hail Sithis!_) are in this chapter. I tried to stay as close as possible to the storyline and the characters involved. So if characters are a little out of line, so to speak, or if I get character appearances wrong in any way, please let me know!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Chapter Two will be up some time after I move which will be a week or so, so I apologize! Reviews would be appreciated and if you want your character from your Skyrim play-through, message me and we can work something out ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Fredas, 21th of Sun's Height, 4E 203 / The Bannered Mare in Whiterun / 8:07 AM**_

Seraphina wakes up to a light shaking on her shoulder. "Morning. By the gods, you were snoring up a storm." A gentle laugh was heard.

Groaning, Sera yawns and opened her eyes, seeing Saadia looking at her. They didn't know each other long, but after saving her life from Kematu and his troops a few months back, they have become close friends.

Short, fuzzy black hair and kind dark eyes makes her gaze, bringing a weak smile to her face. Stretching and wiping her eyes, Sera pushes the fur blankets off her body. "Sorry about that. I hardly have been sleeping lately and I was exhausted."

"Worry not, my friend. Want something to eat?"

"I am hungry. Horker stew, two slices of goat cheese, a red apple and a jug of milk will work." She sits up and gets out her pouch, giving her 30 gold coins.

"I'll get that for you." Saadia takes the coins and leaves her room, closing the doors.

Seraphina gets up from the bed and stretches even more. She washes her face real quick before changing into her Field Mage Armor. It reminded her of the torso of normal clothing, but with a short skirt and knee-high brown leather boots. She brushes out her hair, putting her long hair into a ponytail that is tied low on the right side of her head and has her bang swept over her right eye.

She then fixes the bed and heads down the wooden steps and sits on a tall stool near where Hulda, the owner of the Bannered Mare, was cleaning the table. She smiles at Sera. "Hey. Your food's just about done cooking."

Nodding, she sips her milk and thinks on what to do today. _I know Ji'rinn is busy so I won't try bothering him. Maybe I should visit Aela at Jorrvaskr, check on my friends at the College of Winterhold, or just...whatever._

Saadia returns with her tray of food. As she eats her stew, Sera thinks on what to do...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fredas, 21th of Sun's Height, 4E 203  Proudspire Manor in Solitude / 11:42 AM_**

Ji'rinn Velsaan. The Khajiit Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. Hero of Skyrim who saved the land from Alduin's evil power. Coming home from business with High Queen Elisif, he sighed. Even though the land was safe, tensions between the Empire and the Stormcloaks were still high.

He was a powerful figure. His greyish-black fur was rough, with his rippling muscles seeping through. His hazel-green eyes were stern and confident, and his tail maintaining his balance of his 6'2" stature. His amazing Regal Huntsman armor was clean and showed his body as well as warrior side. His swords, Red Eagle's Bane and Red Eagle's Fury, were sheathed.

"I'm home!" His thick Elsweyr voice echoed though his large home. Ji'rinn removes his weapons as his daughters, Sofie and Lucia, smile widely. "Papa!"

The two little girls jump into his arms, hugging him close. The Housecarl and his beautiful wife, Jordis the Sword-Maiden, walks into view from the kitchen which smelled of soup and freshly-baked bread. Her black-and-gold nightgown hugged her pregnant body nicely and her icy-blue eyes sparkled. _Such a beautiful sight,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the sight of her husband holding their daughters close while rubbing her round belly.

"Let me talk to your mother, girls. Then we'll go to Whiterun to visit Danica and our other friends, okay?" They nod quickly as he lets them down and head to their rooms to pack up.

Jordis approaches her husband and she hugs him closely, sharing a deep kiss. "It calms me to see you're well, my love. You've been gone for weeks."

Ji'rinn sighs, running his hand across her cheek gently before caressing it with his fingers. "Sorry, my love. Tensions with the Civil War are still high. Business has become heavy and I'm afraid something will happen. We're leaving Solitude, because Jarl Ulfric will be heading here soon and we have to get you to Whiterun where it's safe." He puts a hand on her stomach protectively. "You're seven months with our child. I can't lose you, or our girls."

She nodded and gave a smile. "Alright. I'll go pack up and will be down in a few minutes." They kiss again before she goes up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fredas, 21th of Sun's Height, 4E 203  The Bee and Barb in Riften / 12:24 PM_**

In the Bee and Barb tavern-inn in Riften, Nusuma Kaysilus was drinking some Black-Briar mead. After ridding of Mercer Frey who has betrayed the Thieves' Guild and fixing his mess, the guild has gotten back on their feet and everyone was happy.

They have their own merchant, blacksmith, fetcher and all the treasures they found extremely valuable. Even Maven Black-Briar had her approval. The Argonian was then named leader of the Thieves' Guild and given the Guild Leader Armor set for all she has done.

"More business with the Guild, milady?" Nusuma looks at Talen-Jei, her fellow friend she has met back the previous year - just a few days after his marriage to Keerava, the innkeeper.

She nodded. "Yes and no, marsh-friend. I just have a few contracts to hand out. But after that, Brynjolf is going to handle it for a few weeks while I'm meeting with friends in Whiterun."

The dark green-scaled lizard chuckled and sat down across the table from her. "You'd best be careful. The Stormcloaks are marching towards Solitude in a few days' time. More Imperials are gonna be on the roads stopping those who passby, whether innocent or not."

Nusuma took another a sip from her bottle. "I'll have to tread carefully then. I know a few back roads I can take to avoid them." She looks at him, her green eyes flaring. "Take care of things while I'm gone, Talen. I'll be back in a few weeks." She hands him a pouch of 2000 gold coins. "Here. For you and your new family."

Talen was shocked at her generosity. "But, Nina... I can't take this..."

He tried to give her the coin purse back, but she puts her hand up. "I insist. It's not much, but you deserve it. Please take it."

He nodded slowly and puts it in his back pocket. "Your kindness will be cherished forever, my friend. I thank you."

Nusuma nodded and finished her bottle. "I'm heading out now. May the Hist keep you safe."

"As to you...my dear." They shake hands before she heads outside. Going outside the city, she fixes her supplies and stuff on Keila's saddle. Her fellow paint horse whinnied to greet her rider. The Argonian chuckled and gently petted her cheek. "Happy to see you too. We're gonna be heading to Whiterun. Let's get going."

As she mounted, she was grabbed by the shirt. Turning around, she was greeted by a tall older Orc. He was wearing Dread Hunter Armor, with steel shoulder pads and back piece. He had two massive steel heavy swords sheathed. His low growl indicated that his deep voice was a friendly gesture. "I thought you were in Whiterun."

"Shaglak gro-Lagn. It's been some time since we last met."

He nodded. "Indeed." He mounted onto his own mount, Marcath - a proud, black stallion with Orcish armor all down the head, chest and rump area. He pulls up next to Keila. "Let's make haste to Whiterun."

He nodded and they took off, leaving Riften behind from view.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~Author's Note~~<span>**

**Sorry about the long wait. With issues at my apartment and been out alot lately, I completely forgot about the story.**

**EVERYTHING (except my OCs - Ji'rinn, Seraphina, Nusuma and Shaglak) belong to Bethesda.**

**For the armors mentioned (Field Mage, Regal Huntsman, and Dread Hunter), they are mods on Skyrim Nexus and I suggest checking them out. They don't belong to me either.**

**As the next chapter, I'll post that later today as well. Chapter 4 is also done, but I'll wait to post it next week. Please enjoy and review it; I'd really appreciate it. Also, I hope you guys had a great start to the new year of 2015! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Loredas, 22th of Sun's Height, 4E 203 / The Whiterun Stables, outside the city of Whiterun / 10:37 AM**_

Ji'rinn smiles at the man who brings the carriage to the stables. "Thanks Bjorlam. I appreciate it."

He nodded. "It's no problem...Dragonborn."

Sofie and Lucia get the bags down, while their father helps get Jordis into his arms. She wraps her arms gently around his neck. "Take it easy, my love. Stressing yourself out will hurt the baby."

She grunted in pain. "I know. It just...hurts." She closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder.

"My Thane." Ji'rinn looks up to find a beautiful Nord woman in steel armor with a wodden shield shield and two steel swords sheathed. Her brown eyes smiled at him, with her matching brown hair falling down her shoulders. She helps get the packages up.

"Lydia. It's a pleasure to see you again." Ji'rinn shifted his weight to hold Jordis more easily. "Mind helping us get to Breezehome? My wife is in pain and needs care. Also my little ones are eager to rest and unpack into their new home for now."

"Of course, my Thane." She nodded her head to have them follow her through the gates into the city. As soon as he stepped through, a guard bows his head. "Hail, Dragonborn."

He nodded to the guard before Lydia gets them into the house. Sofie and Lucia are shown to their rooms and Ji'rinn gets Jordis to the bed on the top floor. She was taking deep breaths as she was resting. He opens the window to let some cool air in.

"Congrats on your new child, Thane." Lydia smiles at him. "She'll be in safe hands here."

"Thank you Lydia. I have to meet up with my companions for important business in Dragonsreach. Please take care of them while I'm away."

The soldier bowed to him. "Your wish is my command, my Thane."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>**Jorrvaskr, in the Wind District of Whiterun  11:02 AM**_**

"Hold fast. Keep your aim steady, take a deep breathe and fire that arrow."

Seraphina shot the dummy right in the heart with her infamous ebony bow called Nightshade. She was sweating a little bit and trying to catch her breath as she sat down on the bench. Aela the Huntress was right next to her. "You did well this day. Now you can rest."

Breathing hard, she sat next to her friend. "Thanks for the training exercises, Aela. I really needed to improve my archery and it helped."

She hands her friend a tankard of cold water. "No need to thank me, sister-wolf. Any kind of training you need from me is an honor." Her bluish-white eyes shined in the light.

Sera nodded and takes a sip before setting it down and sheathed her bow. "Okay. I'll head out in a minute. Go hunting together again one day?"

Aela chuckled as she helps her friend up. "You know it, Shield-Sister. I look forward to it. Ysgramor protect you in all your endeavors ahead." She heads into Jorrvaskr for the day as Sera takes a red apple and walks towards the Gildergreen, now fully teemed with life. She sits on the bench and leans against the tree, closing her eyes.

Its white bark was soft to the touch, its green leaves were now fully bloomed and small light-pink flowers were grown. The lavendar, mountain flowers, and Dragon's Tongue flowers surrounding it made it a peaceful sight with an almost "quiet feel" to it.

"Dozing off into dreamland, _mal grohiik_?" Gasping, Sera awoke to see a friendly Khajiit leaning down towards her. His hazel-green eyes and sharp teeth make her smile. "Ji'rinn!" She jumps into his arms, hugging him close. He purred softly in her ear, making her eyes fill with joyful tears.

He then sets her down, caressing her cheek. "I heard what happened. I didn't know until a week after the incident thanks to an Imperial soldier giving me information about your whereabouts. You have my sympathies, for it's not your fault."

Sera nodded and wipes her eyes. "Thanks. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Nusuma and Shaglak to get here. Something's happened and you're involved. Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane has called for the four of us by name. Why? It's anybody's guess."

Seraphina sighs and nodded. "Alright." She stretched and looks at Ji'rinn. "What should we do until they get here?"

The Khajiit chuckles and shrugged. "Not sure. I'm a little hungry, but I dunno about you."

"Eh, I have this." She shows him the red apple and takes a bite into the soft, sweet fruit.

He nodded. "Very well. I'll eat later."

"Miss us, lovebirds?" The two friends turn to see two familiar faces. Sera smiles and hugs Nusuma close. "Greetings once again, Numa. I've missed you."

The Argonian smiles, returning the hug. The wind gently blew and it brushed her hood away from her head, revealing her horns and kind green eyes. "And I you. We should go meet Jarl Vignar. We've kept him waiting long enough."

Ji'rinn nodded. "I agree. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dragonsreach. The pride and majestic keep of Whiterun. Its wooden structure for the main great hall was beautifully done with the dragon skull atop the Jarl's throne, fur rugs and expensive decor, two long wooden tables with a central fire pit, and a staircase leading to the second floor. A large entrance to the kitchen was on the left and the right led to the court wizard's study.<p>

The four companions walk towards the throne of the Jarl. At the end of the stairs leading up to it, they all get down on one knee and put their right arm across their chest with their fists over their hearts and bowed their heads in respect.

"You called for us, my good Jarl?" Ji'rinn said in his deep, calm voice.

Vignar scratched his chin and stood up. "Stand, my friends." They did so and look at him. "I did call for you. It's the Civil War we must discuss as well as...a personal manner, of a sort."

They follow him up the stairs. In the war room that the entrance to the Great Porch was behind, the large map of Skyrim was on the wall. A display case holding a glass dagger and loose gear was on the floor under the table or atop an empty chest.

Seraphina leans against the wall right next to Olfina Grey-Mane, the Jarl's niece and Housecarl. Shaglak was looking at the map, Ji'rinn has his arms crossed while standing right next to Vignar, and Nusuma was next to Brill, the Steward, with her hood over her head again. "So why are we here?"

"It's the war. We hear Ulfric Stormcloak is heading for Solitude from Windhelm. As for the Imperials, General Tullius is preparing to head that way as well while leaving half his soldiers in Markarth. It's going to be bloody and Jarl Elisif is gonna be in the middle of the chaos."

Ji'rinn sighed and nodded. "I know. Why do you think I moved my family here? I don't want anyone touching my daughters or going after my wife. I trust Ulfric, Galmar, and Ralof with my life but...my girls come first and I don't want their lives at risk."

Vignar looked at him, his eyes showing sympathy. "I understand, Dragonborn. You have my support and as long as they're here, they will not come to harm."

"Thank you." The Khajiit turns to the Orc. "Shaglak, are any of your warriors plan on helping us out?"

He growled in annoyance. "Absolutely not. I cannot risk my people to join a war that has nothing to do with us. My wife and sons are not going to be risked and my people only want peace. Nothing more and nothing less. I agreed to go for it is my duty and you saved my life, cat."

Sera shakes her head. "Only coming here to risk your life and maybe have your wife and kids carry the burden of your death? Pretty reckless..."

Shaglak puts his hand on his sword's hilt. "Hold your tongue, wench!"

"Back off and go back to your kennel, cheese brain!" Her eyes turned to pure-gold, turning into their wolf-like appearance and her hair turns pure-white. "I suggest you watch it before I wipe that look off your face!" A deep growl left her throat.

"I've had enough of you!" Shaglak unsheathes his swords and starts to attack her, but before it could even hit her, sharp canines had the blade in her mouth and pushed back. She was now in her wolf form. She tosses his sword to the side and tackles him, staring at him.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP!" Ji'rinn pulls Shaglak back and Seraphina growls once more before runs outside to the Great Porch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the large stone porch outside Dragonsreach was Sera, overlooking the city of Whiterun below. She's had enough with that Orc, leaving his people to fend for themselves. Duty calls yes, she thought to herself. But that doesn't mean you have to leave your people behind...<em>**

**_As she lays down in the sun and puts her head on her paws with her tail curling around her, she closes her eyes. As time dragged on, a strange energy runs through her body._**

**_A gentle yet stern voice entered her head. 'You are finally awake at last, dir shir.'_**

**_Sera was shocked. The voice spoke in the dragon language and she knew what it was saying, yet she's not Dragonborn. She growls and her ears fold back in annoyance. 'Who are you?!'_**

**_'You may call me Vulgenthur. I am a dragon, if you may notice.'_**

**_In her mind, Sera looked through the darkness. Suddenly, a deep growl is heard and eyes flashed right in front of her. Two large silver, amethyst-ringed eyes look at hers and it made chills run down her body. 'Your power is starting to awaken...'_**

**_'What power? What...are you talking about?' Sera says._**

**_'You don't know?' Vulgenthur sounded somewhat surprised._**

**_'Does it sound like I know?' Sera growled in her throat._**

**_'Very well... I shall tell you.' The dragon then reveals himself. Vulgenthur was a beautiful, majestic dragon. His scales were an iridescent pure-white color. His horns and talons were straight and black; amazing, large membraned wings were marked with old and faded battle scars. His underbelly was also black. His tail was long with a spiked end. His eyes held a strong and fierce gaze to them, with unspoken wisdom. Unlike of the traditional dragons found in Skyrim, he has four legs instead of just two._**

**_'You have an ancient dragon's blood running through your veins. You're not a Dovahkiin, but something else. Something very powerful...'_**

**_Sera gulped and just stared at him, not sure on what to say. 'Am I...a danger then?'_**

**_Vulgenthur shaked his head. 'No. You're fine as of now. But heed my warning: If you lose control, your power will fully awaken and it can take over. You will end up hurting those you love. I suggest you keep that Orsimer in check and away from you.'_**

**_'I can't stand him... But since I dunno what I am yet, I'll take your advice.'_**

**_A smile curled in his mouth, showing that he approved of her. 'Good. That is all I ask.' He turns showing he was about to leave._**

**_Sera looked at the floor for a minute, but had something left in her mind to ask. 'Two more questions, if I may ask?'_**

**_Vulgenthur looks at her. 'Yes?'_**

**_She approached him, but doesn't touch him - though she was very tempted to. 'First: Now that I've this...dragon's blood, can I read and speak in the dragon language naturally?'_**

**_'Yes, you will.'_**

**_'And lastly: Will...I ever see you? In person anyway...with my own two eyes?'_**

**_She waited for him to answer. Her heart pounded in her chest, trying to let show her nervousness._**

**_He chuckled as he faded. 'One thing at a time...Vahdin do Dovah.'_**

**~~Author's Note~~**

**Vulgenthur is another OC of mine that I REALLY had to think about. Again, everything belongs to Bethesda except my OC's. And whatever mods I use (there's none in this chapter) belong to the owners who made them on the Skyrim Nexus.**

**A bit of the dragon language is used in this chapter. Below are the meanings:  
><strong>

**-_Mal grohiik (little wolf _/ An endearment to Seraphina by Ji'rinn)  
>-<em>Dir shir (my dear)<em>  
>-<em>Vahdin do Dovah (Maiden of Dragons <em>/ A title Vulgenthur gave to Seraphina)**

**If you wish to use it for a Skyrim fanfiction one day, I suggest giving it a try; it really works! Again, please review. I appreciate it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Loredas, 22th of Sun's Height, 4E 203 / Breezehome / 6:52 PM**_

Seraphina was helping Ji'rinn cook dinner for everyone. Cutting through the tough venison meat was somewhat annoying, but she manages before putting it into a cooking pot to let it cook. While it was cooking, Ji'rinn was pulling out the freshly baked garlic bread. Sofie and Lucia were eager to eat some food. Lydia was sipping her Honningbrew Mead and Jordis was coming down the steps slowly. Seeing her in pain made Sera's stomach tie into knots.

"You okay?" She asks her as she helps her down the steps.

Jordis nodded as she leaned onto Sera for support, but she knew it was a lie. She was sweating and having a hard time standing. Her back ached, her head pounded, and her sight was slightly blurred. Ji'rinn turns to see this and tells Lydia to finish preparing. "My love, you okay?" His voice was filled with worry.

"The pain...is too much... Take me to Danica...please.." A small cry left her lips and gripped her stomach harder.

Ji'rinn swallowed. Seeing his wife in pain made him cringe and feeling helpless. He helps Sera support her as they make their way out of the house.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>**Temple of Kynareth, in the Wind District of Whiterun  7:16 PM****_

The Temple was now empty, except for the priests here. When Alduin returned the previous year, soldiers and pilgrims were here with wounds and diseases that needed to be tended to. The central praying room had a glass ceiling showing the skies, with crystal-clear water in the middle divided into four parts. A Shrine of Kynareth was on the far wooden wall, close to the office. Bookshelves were around to keep the priests busy when not working.

Danica Pure-Spring was tending to the shrine and when she turns, she rushes over to help the arrivals. "Dragonbo-!"

The Khajiit cuts her off. "Please Dani. Just call me by my name."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

He gestured to Jordis. "My wife...she's seven months with child. We were cooking and she came down, crying in pain. Can you please help her?"

Danica takes Jordis towards the back room, knowing the healing of the goddess won't ease it. She lays the woman down gently, taking a cool washcloth and wiping her forehead before carefully examining her. "She needs to stay here until the baby's born, Ji'rinn."

He looks at her, tears forming in his eyes. "What? But...why?"

Her brown eyes fixes on his. "She's gravely ill with an unknown disease and it's hurting the baby. She needs as much rest as possible here under careful eyes with little disturbance. I know you love her and your daughters need her, but she must remain here as precaution. Do not worry. I'll take good care of her."

Ji'rinn takes her hand, into his own. "Much obliged, Danica. I mean it."

"Of course child. You restored the Gildergreen months ago and saved this city from the Civil War. No need to pay me."

He lets her hands go. Sera stayed back to let this happen before joining his side and returning home.

* * *

><p>The friends walk into the house. The girls had just finished eating and Lydia had food ready for them but was asleep. Sofie looks at her father, her brown eyes filled with worry. "Daddy. Is Mommy gonna be okay?" He puts a gentle hand on top of her head. "Yes. She's going to be okay. Just needs extra care before your brother or sister will be born. No need to worry. Get some sleep."<p>

She nodded and heads off to bed, the door closing behind. He gets his plate and starts eating his venison meat slowly. He sensed something in Sera and looked at her, his pupils slitting. He stood up and stalked towards her, his teeth sharpening.

The Nord looks at him and growled softly. "What?"

He gripped her by the throat, making her slowly choke. "You're keeping something from me... What are you, _skoboviik_?"

Sera's eyes were closed tightly, but they flew open. What Ji'rinn sees leaves him shocked. Her eyes were a silver color, ringed with amethyst-purple. The pupils were in the shape of a dragon's eyes. Her powers from Vulgenthur mentioned earlier were awakening earlier than expected.

His voice reached her mind. **_'Imaar! You are not ready to use it!'_**

A shot of pain went up her back and knocks her out cold, everything fading to darkness...

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

The young Nord slowly opens her eyes. They had turned back to normal and her head was killing her. She turns slowly to see a male Bosmer in amazing dragon scale armor, his long silken dark-brown hair in a neat style, his bang swept over his left eye and rare green eyes looking at her. _A handsome wood elf here in Skyrim? Rare thing to see nowadays_, she thought to herself.

A nicely made ebony bow and quiver of arrows was attached to his back. Fierce features really showed his elven heritage, his pointed ears flinching a bit. An old scar was over his left eye and a few on his neck as well as on his left arm and chest, but was covered by his armor.

Sera also sees Ji'rinn next to him. "You okay?"

She groaned as she sat up slowly, rubbing her temples with her thumbs. "I'm fine... How long was I out and... Where am I?"

"You wouldn't wake for two days, here in Riverwood. You were suddenly weak, though you looked fine and delirious with fever. Aela came by with medicine to help you."

She takes a health potion and drank it quickly, feeling her body starting to heal slowly. Her attention turned to the elf next to Ji'rinn. "Your name, wood elf?"

He bowed to her. "It's Amruin Forestlake. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Seraphina stands up and looks down at her attire. She was in ragged robes and her skin was caked with dirt. "Mind I have fresh clothes and bathe, Amruin?"

The wood elf stood up and nodded at her. "Sure. Also, just call me Rune. Any armor or just plain clothes?"

She ignored the question before turning to Ji'rinn. "Any news from the Jarl or with the war?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ulfric has overtaken Solitude successfully. The Thalmor and Empire's main base in Castle Dour has been remodeled and they were removed from the city. Thankfully, he was at peace with Jarl Elisif and her council. They requested you and I to go there in a couple days to talk things out."

Sighing, she finally looked at him. "Very well. Let me do my business and then we'll get going."

* * *

><p>An hour passes and Seraphina finally comes outside to join Rune and Ji'rinn.<p>

She was in a nicely made West Wind Combat Armor: nice tan and brownish colors with a tie-up corset revealing her shoulders, parts of her upper back, upper chest and her midriff. A rope was tied diagonally on her torso; her brown pants were nicely made with a lower end with sides dangling atop her thighs. Brown leather boots were worn as well.

An Amulet of Talos was around her neck as well as a strange necklace Vulgenthur gave her. It was a thin silver chain holding a beautiful moonstone with her new title engraved in the dragon language: _Vahdin do Dovah._

It was very unique and different. _This will help control your powers, sweet one. It will also enhance them after you learn to control them,_ Vulgenthur had told her. Sera puts her fingers in her mouth, making a loud whistle.

Thundering hooves were heard as a mighty stallion runs up to her. Its black stature was welcoming, the Dark Brotherhood rug beneath its black leather saddle and reins. His hooves were sturdy and strong, his mane and tail nicely trimmed. Most of all, his glowing red eyes looked at her before giving her a soft whinny.

"Shadowmere is here?" Ji'rinn smiled as he touched the horse's neck.

"Mhm. I called him, yes?" She chuckled as she mounted him. "We should get going."

Ji'rinn nodded as he walked outside the city with her to mount his palomino mare, Annabelle. With him in his amazing Regal Huntsman Armor as well as his two swords sheathed, he looked like a legendary figure out of a storybook.

The elf had mounted onto his grey stallion, Frost. Wearing his amazing golden-tan dragon scale armor with black clothes underneath with the hood over his head as well as his ebony archery weapons attached to his back, Amruin looked like a royal prince back home. He decided to join them as a bodyguard, just in case things go sour.

"Let's make haste to Solitude."

Seraphina kicked Shadowmere's side gently and they start riding to Haafingar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~Author's Note~~<strong>

**This is where my OC Amruin Forestlake (Bosmer = Wood Elf) is introduced.**

**As before, _EVERYTHING_ belongs to Bethesda except my OC characters. The mods used (West Wind Combat Armor) belongs to its rightful owner on the Skyrim Nexus.**

**The plot will start thickening up next chapter.**

**I hope you guys review and enjoyed this. I appreciate it ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Middas, 26th of Sun's Height, 4E 203 / Howling Wolf's Folly, near Steepfall Burrow in Haafingar Hold / 6:31 PM**_

Making a fire to get some warmth, Amruin was frustrated. It usually took a two days' journey to Solitude, but making complications came along the way. Imperials stopped them twice, then were under attack by bandits near Pinefrost Tower, bears and wolves attacked them three times, multiple bathroom breaks for the boys, and some hunting didn't go well for the hunters.

The elf sighed as he used a fire spell on the large firewood. He sits down on his bedroll with Seraphina sitting on hers trying to warm up. She looked around; the horses were resting and her Khajiit companion was missing. "Where did Ji'rinn go?"

"He went hunting for some venison. He left just a minute after you returned with fresh water."

She nodded and takes a sip. Amruin looks at her after sipping his bottle of mead. "So, how did a beautiful Nord such as yourself get with a Khajiit?"

Sera chuckled. "Flatterer."

He smirked. "Just saying."

She shakes her head and looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "We're not together, if that's what you're thinking. Anyway, he was acquainted with my parents for years. He came to the Dark Brotherhood about a year ago. I was raised within the Brotherhood, for I was born in the old Sanctuary."

Amruin looked at her somewhat shocked. "No wonder your killing techniques surprised me when you fought those Imperials. Fast, fluid, not missing... All born of an assassin."

"We met after he joined. He looked at me with those eyes and he was gentle. Something about him... It told me that he was going to fit in nicely. Nazir had us work together for a few contracts and within a matter of a few weeks, we became firm friends. A Nord daughter of two assassins acquainted with a Khajiit who happens to be Dragonborn... Not a common sight in Skyrim."

He was now surprised, his mouth gaped. "Our Khajiit companion...is the legendary Dragonborn?!"

Sera chuckled. "You didn't notice how he fought? It's pretty noticeable."

Amruin sighed. The fire suddenly dies out, but just as he was about to use his fire spell again...

"_Yol Toor Shul!_" A huge fire ball hits the firewood, tossing the Bosmer back by three feet. Seraphina started laughing, with Ji'rinn coming up with an elk laughing as well.

"What in the gods' name was that?" He sat up and walking back, still wobbling abit.

"Dear Rune. That's him Shouting. Ji'rinn Velsaan the Khajiit is the Dragonborn." The Nord girl was still laughing at what just happened.

Ji'rinn laughed. "I can hardly Shout without getting drawing attention."

The elf crossed his arms. "I dunno... Show me your true Dragonborn Shout then. One doesn't seem enough to make me believe you."

Sera looked at her Khajiit friend, who was skinning the deer as well cutting the meat from the bones. "Here. I'll do the cutting, Ji'rinn. Show him that he's wrong." She nuzzles him, which she got a soft purring response that made her smile. He hands her the knife and stood up. "Watch this then."

He closes his eyes. Odahviing! He inhales deeply. Hear my Voice and come forth. I summon you in my time of need. He opens his eyes widely and Shouted, "_Od Ah Viing_!"

For a moment, there was nothing. Suddenly, a proud dragon's roar was heard through the skies. It was a large dragon. As it landed, dark-red roughly textured scales coated the whole body. Rough but proud features was there and sharp teeth was in its mouth with two membrane wings to walk with the support of two rear legs. Rough, blue eyes looked at Ji'rinn. "_Dovahkiin_." His voice was serious but light-hearted enough to be calm and non-threatening.

Amruin backed away in fear and never encountered a dragon before in his life. "Oh gods..."

The Khajiit touches the dragon's muzzle. "It's been so long, my friend. How do you fare?"

Odahviing sighed. "Could be better. Why summon me here?"

"To prove the Bosmer over there..." He pointed at Amruin, who was being helped to his feet by Seraphina. "...that I am the Dragonborn." He was still shaken of being in the presence of a dragon. As for Odahviing, he sees the Nord and can sense her soul.

"Approach, Nord." Seraphina walks up to him and touched his muzzle. Her touch immediately made him give a soft, gentle growl. "_Hin haalvut los. . stiildus. .. wah zey..._"

She shrugged. "_Zu'u. .. lorfonaar nii los._"

As she removed her hand, Odahviing lifted his neck as if he was getting an ache from being down for a few minutes. "Dovahkiin, you called me only to win a bet of all sorts?"

Ji'rinn rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "I suppose. But I can let you go now. Forgive me for calling you."

The dragon nodded. "As you command. Call me for a reason next time we meet."

Spreading his wings, Odahviing takes to the skies and disappears into the night.

* * *

><p>The morning arrives. As the sun rises, its warm rays touches Seraphina. Shutting her eyes tighter, she covers her eyes before she slowly sits up in her bedroll.<p>

She yawns and stretches before she stands up. The horses were just awakening and Ji'rinn was already awake. A few minutes afterwards, Amruin awakened.

They waited no time as they got their stuff together and mount their steeds before getting to Solitude an hour after the dawn of noon. When they get inside the city gates, things have drastically changed. All flags of the Empire and some Solitude flags were replaced with Stormcloak flags. Some of the ancient architecture was remodeled, the stall market changed, the well was now reusable, and the streets have been remade with new quarrel stones.

Even a statue of Talos was built in front of the staircase that led to the fletcher and blacksmith as well as the entrance to Castle Dour. A Shrine dedicated to him was built in the Temple of the Divines and the Stormcloaks established their main base in Castle Dour with other bases in Windhelm, Riften, Whiterun, and Markarth.

Seraphina looked around at the "new" Solitude. _At least it looks a lot better than what it used to_, she thought to herself.

The market stalls were larger and had signs up instead of them having to yell them out loud to get people to browse their wares. The buildings in the Market District were remodeled and new trends were put in place; lanterns were now lit at night to make it easier to walk through the streets. Even the guards were scaling the walls and towers for any signs of intrusion and the likes.

Ji'rinn stared in awe as he and his companions continue their way towards the Blue Castle. When they passed Proudspire Manor, his home, it was left alone and locked. He sighed a breath of relief, knowing that he still had a home to return to.

In the courtyard of the Blue Palace was a small crowd with guards protecting the entrance. The Dragonborn notified them of who they were and they were let through. Legate Rikke was dead on the ground next to Galmar Stone-Fist's feet and General Tullius' hands were bound and was about to face death very soon.

Jarl Elisif looked up at the arrivals, her blue eyes filled with relief. "Ahh, Dragonborn. I see you have finally come at last. I'm glad you got here."

Ralof smiled and saluted Ji'rinn. "Glad you finally made it."

Tullius huffed. "Finally here to slay me, haven't you...Dragonborn?" When he looked at Seraphina, his eyes flared in anger. "I know your face anywhere, Nord!"

Seraphina growled in response. "I know you, General. But you do not know me."

"No, I know exactly who you are. You're the Dark Brotherhood member who murdered Vittoria Vici on her wedding day and assassinated the Emperor of Tamriel!"

Everyone turned their eyes to her. She just stood there, crossing her arms. Ulfric stood next to her, as if he was going to protect her. "That was then, Tullius. But this is now!"

He nodded his head to Ji'rinn who follows him to a stone platform. The guards at the entrance joined the courtyard as well as citizens who were summoned to where they were.

Ulfric's long dark-blonde hair blew with the winds as he stood, tall and proud. "I am indeed Ulfric Stormcloak, and at my side is the man we know as Stormblade, and the world knows as the Dragonborn." Citizens murmured to each other for a moment before he continued.

"And indeed, there are many that call us heroes. But it is all of you who are the true heroes! It was you who fought a dying Empire who sunk its claws into our land, trying to drag us down with it. It was you who fought the Thalmor and their puppets who would have us deny our gods and our heritage. It was you who fought your kin who didn't understand our cause, who weren't willing to pay the price of our freedom. But more than that, it was you who fought for Skyrim, for our right to fight our own battles..." He then raised his arm, showing a closed fist. "To return our glory and traditions, to determine our own future!"

The guards raised their arms and cheered as well as some citizens before they quieted down for him to continue.

"And it is for these reasons that I cannot accept the mantle of 'High King'. Not until the Moot declares that title should adorn my shoulders will I accept."

A soldier looks at him. "And...what about Jarl Elisif?"

Ulfric looked at her, who had her arms crossed. "Yes, what about the Lady Elisif? Will she put aside her personal hatred for me, and her misplaced love for the Emperor and his coin, so that the suffering of our people will end? Will she acknowledge that it is we Nords who will determine Skyrim's future? Will she swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace, and a new day has dawned?"

They all turn their heads to Elisif, who still had hate in her blue eyes. Ji'rinn puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, his hazel-green eyes giving her the usual "please-stay-calm" look. She sighs as she uncrossed her arms and stood up. "I do!"

Ulfric smiled a little as Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof joined his side. "Then it is settled. The Jarl will continue to rule Solitude, I will garrison armies here to ward off Imperial attempts to reclaim the city. And in due time, the Moot will meet, and settle the claim of High King once and for all. There is much to do, and I need every able bodied man and woman committed to rebuilding Skyrim. A great darkness os growing, and soon we will be called to fight it, on these shores or abroad. The Aldmeri Dominion may have defeated the Empire, but it has not defeated Skyrim!"

Everyone cheers to him once again before he stepped off the platform and everyone started to go their separate ways. Ulfric grips the rope bonds of Tullius and thrashed up against the wall. "Stormblade..."

The Khajiit steps forward. Ulfric hands him a beautifully mad Daedric dagger. "End him."

Seraphina escorts Elisif inside the Blue Palace to not let her see what was about to happen...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>**Blue Palace, in the Avenues District of Solitude  2:37 PM****_

Seraphina was in Jarl Elisif's room, helping brush her hair. She was still upset at Tullius having to die, but what was done is done and she couldn't change anything. After bathing and changing into a silken dark-blue nightgown, her long chestnut hair now being braided.

Gathering courage after taking a deep breath, Elisif looked at the young girl's reflection in the mirror. "Is it true? You killed the Emperor and a member of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Sera sighed deeply. "I am...and I did kill the Emperor. I was hired...by Amaund Motierre to fulfill the contract after he performed the Black Sacrament..."

"I see. I can tell you finished the job because his news reached all over Skyrim. But...what remains of your association?"

"Only four of us remain... I rather die than give up where we are now since the Sanctuary in Falkreath Hold was burned to the ground, thanks to Commander Maro and his little group..."

"Wait... You killed Maro?"

Sera finishes the braiding before she putting a moisturing oil into Elisif's hair and rinsing her hands. "I did. Astrid and Arnbjorn were the leaders of the Dark Brotherhood... They were my parents... I can never forgive him for what he's taken from me..."

She sighed and sits down on Elisif's bed, holding her face in her hands. The Jarl joins her on the bed. "I can't say that I blame you. You killed the Emperor, but in the end, you saved some people that you love and that's enough for me to keep you from going to prison."

Stunned, the young girl looks at Elisif. "You won't...have me arrested?"

"No. We all have taken lives at some point, myself included. You managed to save lives and that matters most. Ulfric may have killed Tullius and Rikke, but you stopped him from killing me and I owe you my thanks."

Sera bowed her head. "You sparing my life means much to me, my Jarl."

Elisif takes Sera's hand into her own. "No need. As long as you protect me no matter the cost, you will always have my protection. What's your name, child?"

"It's Seraphina Wolfbane. But call me Sera or Rina for short."

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~Author's Note~~<strong>

**So sorry for the late posting of this chapter, guys! Court case and eviction had me in its grip for the past couple weeks.**

**So this is for you all.**

**Translations below:**

****_Yol Toor Shul = _****Fire Inferno Sun**

****_Od Ah Viing = _Snow Hunter Wing**

*******_Hin haalvut los stiildus wah zey = _****Your touch is quiet to me**

*******_Zu'u lorfonaar nii los = _****I suppose it is**

**So my biggest apologies for being late with this guys. Chapter 6 shall be done in a few days.**

**Again, reviews and comments would be appreciated! ^^**


End file.
